Baby Daddy Who?
by Genesis.MAJ
Summary: Due to Ally's hopeless ability to come out with the truth, she has left Dallas and Austin thinking they are the father of her baby. But, one of them is in for a surprise...
1. Friday Night Plans

A/N: Hey, its Genesis. I know a couple of you were reading my last story 'To Die For' but I have decided to come up with a new story instead cos I didn't know where that story was headed. Anyway, this is my second shot at writing a fanfic so here goes. I really hope y'all love it!

* * *

Austin POV

Ally, Trish, Dez and I were in Dez's basement playing video games (not that girls were any good). At the same time, we were planning what we would do on Friday night. Jimmy had given us our first week off in a really long time (I lost count after 3 days).

So anyway, Ally came over to the couch and sat next to me. Her eyes were glued to the TV. She was trying to look interested in the video game that Dez and I were playing but she was totally lost. I nudged her a little with my elbow and she smiled.

"Dez, I think we should take a little break, maybe get some soda and snacks." I told Dez.

"Sure. I could go for a peanut butter punch and a glass of Hawaiian sandwich."

"Dez, first of all, I think the words you're looking for are peanut butter sandwich and a glass of Hawaiian punch. Second of all, it's your house, you go get it!" Trish shot at him.

Dez didn't have to be told twice. He rarely had to be told once when Trish told him what to do. He darted up the stairs humming the tune to 'Fur Elise'. Even I of all people would be scared to see what goes on in Dez's head.

"So, Ally, Austin, what do you think we should do on Friday night?" Trish asked.

"I think we should work on some new songs for our next meeting. We might as well get a couple done while we have some spare time." Ally suggested.

I replied, "Ally, I think you're missing the whole 'day off' concept. Besides, when we don't have days off, we are writing a new song or recording it or rehearsing it for a concert."

"Yeah, I think Austin's right." Trish said. "We need something to do that none of us will forget because it is probably going to be a while before we get another week off."

Ally randomly started giggling. After every giggle, she'd get a little louder.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just thinking... you probably don't even know the meaning of concept."

"I do." I lied, quite obviously.

"Really, what does it mean then?"

"Alls, I don't have time for these questions. We've gotta figure out what we are going to do on Friday night. It's only 3 days away."

Dez came back down right on time. Only, he didn't have any snacks.

"Uh, Dez what happened to the punch and sandwiches?" Ally asked him.

"They took a road trip down to my colon. Delicious, by the way. Hey, Austin, thanks for the suggestion, dude."

"Here's another suggestion for you Dez: go throw yourself off of the nearest cliff."

"Trish, I may be stupid, but I am dumb enough to know that if I did that, I'd probably die... wait a second..."

Trish's face went blood red in a matter of seconds. She was about to charge at Dez, but I stood up fast enough to hold her back. When she had a couple of minutes to cool off, Dez finally put that fraction of a percentage of his brain that is actually useful to work (damn, that took a lot of concentration). He came up with an idea.

"Guys and gals, I think that we should go up to that new club. The one that just opened last weekend." Dez said.

"Dez! I think you just said something that doesn't make me want to pound your face in... well, apart from the 'guys and gals' thing. But I am keeping my cool." Trish replied.

"Trish, if you were keeping your cool, stream wouldn't be coming out if your ears." I told her, struggling to keep in the laugh that wanted to escape.

"Hello, guys! Remember me; Ally? Yeah, I think we need to get back to the real reason we are here. Now, about the club thing, I just don't think it's a good idea. I mean, we are only 17 years old, how are we going to get into a club for 21 year olds?"

"Easy. Fake ID's, change of clothes; basically how they do it in the movies."

"Great, Trish (!) Will you let me know when your release from prison is?" Ally replied harshly.

"Ouch!" I murmured. "Ally, there's no need to be so uptight. Besides, I think I know a way to get us in..."

* * *

A/N: So? Send me your thoughts! I can't wait to see what you think.

Genesis x


	2. There's always a way in

A/N: Sup? Am I fast or what (just for the record, I wrote the first 6 chalters before I uploaded anything so don't expect this from me all the time.

Anyway, this is kind of a filler chapter, it's mainly humor cos I didn't want to rush the story. So... enjoy!

* * *

Ally POV

Austin drove Dez, Trish and I down to the club. The entrance looked really small, but I figured it'd be much bigger on the inside. Austin looked for a parking spot by the sidewalk and we all came out of the car.

The line was full of older kids and extended 14 blocks down the road. I shook my head inwardly and called for Austin who had his eyes on a couple of girls. They winked at him and he squealed. I pulled his arm to get his attention but it was no use. I then snapped my fingers right in front of his eyes and that got him out of his trance.

"Austin, by the time we get to the front of the line we would've waited 2 hours. I can't afford to be just entering the club at 9 o'clock." I told him.

"Ally you gotta chill. Tonight is about enjoying ourselves... and hopefully getting laid by some older chicks." He snickered.

"Austin! If your mom was here-"

"She isn't and neither is my dad. That's the whole point of being out on our own, Ally."

I could not believe what I was hearing from Austin. Maybe the scent of the Brandy from inside the club had already gotten to his head...

"Ally. I agree with Austin on this one. Just so we're clear, I don't plan on getting laid tonight. But, seriously you gotta chill. This is our night, okay?" Trish told me.

To be honest, that was the first sane thing I had heard about this nightclub thing all week.

So, when everyone was ready, Austin led us to the entrance of the club. I tried really hard to block out the cursing and swearing of people in the back of the line, but the people gotta do what the people gotta do, right?

At the door stood a large security guard. It took all four of us a while to look him from head to toe (I also may have pulled a neck muscle while looking up at him).

"You guys don't look old enough to be in here. I think there's a playground a couple blocks down the road. Why don't you hit it?" he said, smirking.

"Listen, bozo!" Austin started (I did not like where this was going). "I don't like when people talk to me like that. If I had the energy, I'd smack you upside the head. Now, I demand entrance into this club or you'll be hearing from my manager."

"And you are exactly?"

"How dare you?" Trish stepped in. "This is Austin Moon and I happen to be his manager."

"Austin Moon. I hear you're a big star around here." The security guard calmly stated.

"My client, THE Austin Moon, may I remind you, is a star worldwide. He can get into anywhere at anytime. Now, sir, if you'd just step aside-"

"I don't think so, sweetie." The security guard gestured for the people behind us to come inside.

"Well... if you don't want to hear from my manager, maybe you'd be better off hearing from my boss. Jimmy Starr of Starr Records. In fact, he told me just yesterday that he had a really important meeting tonight and he's going to be really furious when he finds out why I interrupted. He has more than enough money to rent an army of bodybuilders to crush you." Austin reached for his cell in his back pocket when we heard the door creak open.

"Enjoy your time. I'd recommend a drink off of our new cocktail menu for this evening." The security guard said flatly, holding the door for us to enter.

I looked the man in the eye and asked "Seriously?"

Trish lightly punched my side as if to say 'shut up' and I took the message. "I mean... what I meant was... uh, 'seriously, it took you that long to let us in?'" Yep, I totally saved that one.

It might sound crazy, but the only thing that surprised me was that Dez didn't say one word through the whole time.

So we all went in after 20 minutes of meaningless negotiation.

* * *

A/N: Review! 'Nuff said

Genesis x


	3. Dallas?

A/N: Chapter 3. It is a little long so sorry about that, guys. I thought the longer the chapter the more drama. But you can decide that for me. Anyhoo, without further ado, I give you the third chapter of my story!

* * *

Austin POV

Ally was at the bar. She had a look of disappointment in her eyes but, her face said otherwise. She smiled at me and stuck her face back into her glass of punch. I placed by hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away. I was a little hurt to be honest.

To my surprise, however, Ally stood up from her chair and took my hand, leading me to the dance floor. I hesitated for a second then saw how determined Ally was to dance with me.

"Austin come on. I won't bite." She encouraged. I took a moment to take in her beautiful outfit, those womanly curves and- snap out of it!

"Austin. I know I am not all that good but the least you could do is come and give me a little lesson. Besides, you've got money. If someone does happen to put this on the internet and it goes viral and-"

"Ally, you could've just stopped at you've got money." We both chuckled and I followed her to the centre of the room.

After a couple of minutes, Trish and Dez came over and Ally said she wanted to go get some fresh air. I saw a figure behind the bar who looked oddly familiar. I thought it was just the drinks getting to my head so I turned around and looked for a lonely babe to dance with (emphasis on the word 'babe).

As I was looking, I noticed the barman take a bottle of Jack Daniels off the shelf behind him. He was looking at the door that Ally had gone through but wasn't moving. I ignored it again and turned around but by the time I turned back around, he had gone. I couldn't be bothered to investigate so I left it.

Ally POV

I was taking in the fresh air when a tall figure stoor behind me. I had a feeling it was Austin.

"Austin I told you I was just going out for some fresh air. You didn't have to come check on me." I turned around and the most handsome face I had seen was right there.

"Ally, it has certainly been a while since I last saw you." the man said with a light smile on his face.

"D-Dallas! Oh gosh! I don't even know where to start asking questions from. Uh..."

"Well, why don't we hit the questions over a bottle of Jack Daniels? You look like you coud use some."

I hesitated to answer because I knew how strong Jack Daniels was. But, eventually I told him yes and he took me behind the club.

It was extremely dark... until Dallas turned on the flashlight from his cell. He waved it around until he found a doorknob. He twisted it until the door opened and he led me inside. There was a light switch on the wall and he turned it on. We were inside the room where they kept spare wine and champagne.

"I'd tell you to knock yourself out, Ally, but-"

"You'd get into a lot of trouble?"

"No, I already brought a special bottle for just us."

We laughed for a minute and then, from the corner, he brought out two stools for us to sit down on.

"Thanks." I said. "So... Dallas. It's been a while since I saw you, you know, after you left for Canada."

"Yeah, I, uh, had a girlfriend not long before I left and while I was in school at Canada, she called to say she was... pregnant. So, because I am not the kind of guy to leave someone like that, I decided to quit school for a while just to focus on Cassidy and the baby."

"Wait, your girlfriend is Cassidy?"

"Was. I mean, she can be a handful sometimes. So when the baby was old enough to live with just one parent I broke up with her."

"Huh! Cassidy never never mentioned a baby."

"Wait, you know Cassidy?"

"Yeah, her and Austin had a little history together. Nothing much."

"Oh right."

"So anyway, what was the baby's name?" I asked him as he opened the bottle. Without hesitation, he downed half of it and wiped his lips afterwards.

"Sorry. Thinking of Cassidy makes me... I'm sorry. So anyway, the baby's name was Cherish, but we like to call her Cherry."

"Oh, that's sweet. So, if you don't mind me asking, if you broke up with Cassidy, why do you still need to be in Miami?" I took the bottle from his hand, opened it and took a big gulp just to look cool. The taste was horrifying, but I tried hard not to show it.

"Well, Cherry is my daughter and I don't want her mother to struggle to look after her. So I am working here until I feel Cassidy has enough money to look after Cherry on her own."

I felt my heart melt at the sight of Dallas' eyes water. He reached back for the bottle, wanting to take another sip but I pulled it away and took down the rest of the drink myself. He smiled at me and stood up to get a bottle of champagne off the shelf. He popped it open and sniffed it for a second before bringing the rim of the bottle to his lips.

I slammed the bottle right out of his hands, making the drink spill everywhere, and, instead, brought my own lips to his lips. We stood for about a minute swapping spit until Dallas pulled back. I turned around thinking he'd had enough only to see his white tee shirt drop to the floor beside me.

I tried to slow my breathing down but the thought of Dallas' bare chest only a couple of inches away got the best of me. And, let me tell you. It looked 1000 times better in reality...

* * *

A/N: What did you think, huh? Pretty good for a 13 year old right? Well I gotta say I was totally inspired by Joelle aka R5RossLynch29 and lynnr5. Check out their stories if you haven't already. It's definitely worth it!

Genesis x


	4. Drunken Round 2

A/N: it hasn't even been 24 hours yet and I already have over 500 views (but I ain't seeing no reviews). I think this story is kind of getting somewhere, eh? I still love you guys even if not one of you gave me a review (sarcasm intended btw). I still need sine ideas so keep them reviews coming cos I want this story to be full of drama!

* * *

Austin POV

Ally walked back into the club (well, it was more stumbling than walking). She was smiling like a Cheshire cat. I was a little worried because I knew she wouldn't want me to check on her so I didn't and it had been an hour since she left.

"Hey, Austin!" She screamed directly into my ear.

"Hey, Ally. What's up?"

"Birds, the sky, heaven and the rest of that shit."

"Ally, you okay?"

"Sure, baby! Hey, I just remembered what you said about getting laid by a hot chick. I know of a place. What do you say, hot stuff?"

Right after that last sentence, I could tell that Ally had been drinking. "Ally, Dez and I were only joking when we said that."

"Well, I am going to find a hot boy and get laid if you don't want to be my guest."

She was about to turn away from me when she buckled and almost cracked her skull open on the floor. "That's it. I'm going to find Dez and Trish. You stay here." I would've dragged her along with me but, with the state that she was in, it would look like I was raping her. I did turn around every couple of seconds to check if she was still there but by the time I turned around twice, she had staggered all the way to the dance floor and was twerking to Gas Pedal by Sage the Gemini.

It was better than her ballroom dancing but I swear she almost broke a rib, shaking her ass (and the rest of her body). I spotted Trish and Dez in the corner making out and I rushed past everyone shouting their names. They went red all over. Dez was the first to rush over to me. "Hey, man-"

"Listen, Dez, their is no time to discuss why your faces were smushed together because, you see that girl over there?" I pointed to Ally dancing.

"Oh, that one? Yeah, she is going to be remembered for a while." Dez chuckled a little.

"Well, I can tell you we will remember her forever because that is Ally!"

"Dude! Are you for real?"

"Yeah, man. She is drunk. Listen, you and Trish go to the car." I handed him the keys to open it. "Ally and I will be out in a few. I need you guys to clear out some things and shove them in the trunk so it'll be easy to get her in and drive home."

I saw Dez was about to protest but I begged him. "Please, Dez. Help a brother out."

He nodded and I patted his back as if to say thanks. I immediately went to grab Ally. Her eyes were half closed and she looked like she was going out of her mind. I lifted her lifeless body over my shoulder and hurried out of the club.

...

It was a long car ride. I couldn't take anymore of Ally's blabbing so I asked Trish and Dez if we should stop at a hotel for the night. What people say about the truth coming out when a person is drunk is totally true by the way.

"Austin, remember that time when we were at your house and we were watching a movie..."

"Ally...!" I warned. She was sat at the back of the car, sandwiched between Dez and Trish. I was so tempted to turn back and cover her mouth with my hand or give her a tranquilizer. Anything to keep her from saying it.

"Shut up! Anyway, Austin thought I had fallen asleep but I was just resting my eyes." She started laughing uncontrollably. "Austin came and he put his hand on my left boob."

"God dammit, Ally!"

"Fuck off, Austin. Maybe next time I tell you to fuck me, you will and this won't happen." Her head slammed right down onto Trish's lap. Trish struggled to push her back up and it was even harder because I had tightened Ally's seatbelt. Dez just raised his brow at me.

"Anyway, Austin said to me that h-he, uh... h-h-he-"

"I think Ally really needs some rest. She is going to pass out if she doesn't stop talking. And, anyway, we are at the hotel." I took a left turn into a parking lot.

I found a spot and opened up the doors for everyone to come out. I allowed Trish and Dez to get out before I pulled Ally out of the car. She had rested a little so she had a little more energy. I still helped her walk, though.

When we got to the front desk, I explained to the guy how we were in desperate need of two double rooms for the night... and when that didn't work, I told him that I was Austin Moon and offered him 2 free concert tickets.

We got up to our rooms after a long elevator ride. Trish and Dez looked knackered and so did Ally and I. "Austin, I think Ally and I should go into a room and you and Dez go into the other. Just cos we are girls and you are-"

"Yeah, Trish that makes perfect sense. The only problem is that I need to keep an eye on Ally. I'm just taking a wild guess here, but this is most likely Ally's first time being drunk and she needs someone there all night." I told her.

"What makes you think that I won't take care of my best friend?" Trish put a hand on her hip and eyed me.

"Right, maybe leaving her with you would be a good idea. After all, I don't want to clean up her puke-"

"You know what? Dez and I will have this room and you guys take the other." Dez followed Trish into the door behind them and Dez gave me a thumbs up and smirked as he followed Trish into the room.

I pulled Ally into our own room. She flopped right onto a bed and I just watched her, wiping sweat off my forehead. She started taking off her clothes.

"Uh, Ally?"

"Relax, I'm just taking this off so I can sleep comfortably." That was actually the first sane thing I'd heard her say in a couple of hours.

"Right. As you were." I turned around to let her continue.

I heard her dress lightly drop to the floor and my heart thundered against my chest. I then heard footsteps coming towards me (well, it was more stumbling than normal footsteps). I didn't want to turn around because that would've been wrong. But, I just couldn't help it as I felt the radiation from her against my thin, white t-shirt.

Next thing I knew, our lips were slammed together and we were rolling around on the bed...

* * *

A/N: so, did ya like it or nah? (Inside joke) so, i'll see y'all lates ;)

Genesis x


	5. The Truth or not

A/N: Wassup my friends? How are you liking my story? Trust me, it gets complicated. Anyway, I'm thinking of writing a sequel but that depends on how many reviews I get since you love the story so much (I hope). Here is chapter...IDK :/

* * *

Ally POV

Man, I couldn't believe I was holding Austin's kid... or Dallas'. I mean, the whole 'being pregnant at 17' thing wasn't so bad, the only thing that really sucked is I didn't know whose kid this was and I had to break the news to one of them.

Damn it! I hadn't even told my dad yet. I told my mom because she's a woman so she knows the right words to say. If I told my dad... well, that'd be a whole different story. I figured if I told Austin then he could help me break it to my dad. It's a reasonable plan, right? But then I realized this baby could be Dallas'.

I was living a totally messed up life. Who would've even believed that 2 years ago, I was a shy 15 year old songwriter in Austin Moon's shadow. Two years down the line, I've slept with two different guys in the same night and gotten pregnant for one of them. I didn't even know who the fucking father was!

"Ally, is that true? You're pregnant?" Austin was standing right at the door of the practice room (I have a slight feeling I was thinking out loud). He had this look of disappointment about him.

"Uh, Austin! H-how much did you hear?"

"Well, I walked in when you said you were pregnant. The rest was a blur because I was kind of in shock. Ally..."

"Austin, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

"Ally, you can't apologize for something you didn't know you did. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I knew you were drunk and I still took advantage of that. Unfortunately, teenage hormones aren't so easy to control. Especially when your best friend is totally drunk and twerking, correction, trying to twerk, in the middle of the hottest club in all of Miami then comes to a hotel only to take off all her clothes and stand in front of you with her abc's wide open. So, I really am sorry.

"After that big speech about how I shouldn't be the one apologizing, you decide to smack on a story about me twerking in the middle of a nightclub and seducing you at a hotel and then add 'I really am sorry'."

Austin lightly chuckled with his thumb and pointer finger on the bridge of his nose.

"But, thank you... even if your apology is a little hurtful." I added after a couple of seconds.

"What are you thanking me for?" He asked, slowly coming to sit beside me at the piano.

"Well, everything."

"Even getting you pregnant?"

"Austin, I think you should know... you might not be-"

I felt my lunch come right back up at the second I wanted to tell Austin the truth (I swear this puke could not have picked a worse moment-I was really doubting the fact that the truth sets you free, at that point). Just as it was about to hit my throat I ran to the bathroom. Austin jumped right out of his seat and followed closely behind.

Every couple of seconds, my head would jerk forward and my mouth would release a stream of shit into the sink. Pure shit. Thankfully, Austin was standing right behind me, holding my hair out of my face.

The only thing left to do was tell my dad... and Dez and Trish. And I still had to tell Austin that this kid might not be his because I had sex with Dallas that same night (which was about a week ago, by the way). And I had to tell the principal at school and my teachers; fuck it! I didn't even want this child!

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin lifted my head from the sink and looked deeply into my eyes (god, he could kill Satan with those gems).

"Uh, yeah... yeah." I replied. I was weak, so weak (NOTE TO SELF: never look Austin Moon straight in the eyes).

"Ally, if there's anyone I am having a baby with at 17 years old, I'm glad it's you. I mean, my parents will probably do more than flip if they find out. I could lose my record deal with Jimmy and-"

I couldn't bare to hear anymore of what Austin could lose because of a stupid mistake. "Austin, you don't have to worry about that stuff because... I'm getting rid of this baby." I walked out of the bathroom with my palm on my forehead.

* * *

A/N: for those of you who did get the expression abc's, its her 'parts'. Shout out to mahomie74life and dreamline5710. Spread the word of my story guys! I love you and anyone else who favs, follows or reviews. THX!

Genesis x


	6. Gettin' All Emotional

A/N: Chapter 6. Woop woop! I am going to put my story in hold after this chapter cos I have exams soon. The only way you can get me to update quickly is if I see more reviews. I love you though!

* * *

Austin POV

Ally walked straight out of the bathroom and started searching the practice room for her cellphone. I felt like slamming my head against a brick wall at the sound of Ally saying she was going to get an abortion. I mean, after all, we made this baby so why would she want to go and kill it. Yeah, that's exactly what I told her.

"Ally, this baby wouldn't even exist without me so doesn't that give me a say in this decision?"

Ally glared at me harshly. "Austin, what do you have to say?"

"Well, to start, I want to keep this baby."

"No." she found her cell and turned it on.

"How is that giving me a say, Ally?"

"You've said what you wanted to say and I replied. The answer is no, Austin. I am not juggling my career, school and a baby all at the same time. That is way too much stress."

"No it is not!" I shouted. My rage was already at throat-level. "Alls, I get that you can't take anymore stress than you already have, but what makes you think that we can't take care of a kid?"

"Austin. I want this thing more than anything."

"Obviously you don't because you are talking about our kid like it's a piece of shit. Ally, if being in your shoes means I get to keep the baby, I'd kill to squeeze my feet into 'em."

Ally's eyes began to water. She tried to hide her face by sticking her nose into her cell and scrolling randomly, but I lifted her chin softly forcing her to look into my eyes. "Ally?"

She ignored me so I tried to get her attention again. "Ally. Please say something, anything."

Her eyes met mine and her lips parted slightly so she could talk. Instead, I kissed her. After about a minute, she looked deeply into my eyes.

"You said... you'd put yourself in my shoes for this baby."

"Yeah, and I'd kill to do it." I chuckled a little to lighten the tension in the room but Ally's facial expression didn't change the slightest bit.

"Austin, you can be in the room when I go into labor and you can hold my hand so I feel better." Her voice began to get angry and louder. "You can tell me that everything is going to be alright, Austin!" She was shout-crying now."But, Austin, you won't be going through that pain. You won't have the burden of a child on your shoulders for the next 9 months and forever. You have a choice, you can walk out on me whenever you want, but me? No, I'd have this kid forever because you were the one who convinced me to keep it!" She broke down completely and I pulled her into my arms. She buried her face into my chest and I felt her tears soak through my shirt.

Ally was completely right. Everything is easier said than done...

Ally POV

Austin and I sat in the practice room for a couple of hours. I felt a little better because he and I had just shared a tub and a half of ice-cream. The only thing that was running helter-skelter in my mind was that with every word that I said to Austin, I kept convincing him that he owned this baby. I did want to tell him that this kid could belong to Dallas but he looked deep in thought.

"Austin?"

"Yeah, Ally?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Whether you get an abortion or not... our whole lives will change anyway." His cellphone buzzed in his front pocket and he pulled it out. It was a reply text from Trish:

ALLY'S REALLY PREGNANT?!

"So, you told Trish already?"

Before he could reply, his phone buzzed again. Another reply text but this time it was from Dez:

Are you excited you're going to be a dad?

I was so angry. Angry at myself for making Austin think this was his own child but angry at Austin for telling Trish and Dez without letting me know. God help me!

* * *

A/N: I am going to miss you for a little while. Don't miss me too much.

Genesis x


	7. Face the Music

A/N: eh, one more chapter won't kill anyone (although my mom would probably kill me if I don't do good in my exams). So, another cliffhanger; don't hate. Kiss kiss. Luv y'all!

* * *

Austin POV

I knew telling Trish and Dez before asking Ally was a bad idea, but I thought that Trish should know because she was managing both me and Ally so this whole pregnancy thing would affect our work. I thought Dez should know because I always tell him what's happening and he's my best friend. I didn't see what Ally was getting so worked up over.

"Ally, calm down. It's not like I told the whole world."

"Austin, if I cannot trust you to keep a secret how can I trust you to help me look after a baby?"

"Ally, chill. And anyway, you would've told Trish and Dez that you're pregnant anyway." Ally gave me a really sorrowful look and I instantly knew what she was thinking.

"Ally. Don't tell me... you were actually going to kill our child."

"When you say it like that it sounds like murder."

She was trying to be serious but I could tell the words just slipped out of her mouth.

"Ally, technically it is murder!" Anger was seething inside me. "So, your plan was to immediately get an abortion right as you found out you were pregnant?"

"Well... yeah." Ally looked down at the floor.

"Ally were you even gonna tell me?"

"Austin do you really want the truth? Well, I wasn't going to tell anyone. Hell no. I planned on going down to the clinic this afternoon but you just happened to be eavesdropping and found out. Now you won't let me do what I intended."

" Firstly, I was not eavesdropping. You just happened to be thinking out loud and I just happened to be standing at the door and secondly, you cannot go through with what you intended because this is my kid too! What is not clear to you about that?!" Ally's jaw dropped. I'd never been so angry with her in my entire life.

"Alright then. Maybe I should just come out with it. Austin, this baby might not be-"

My cell buzzed in my pocket again and this time it was a phone call. Jimmy Starr. He had never called me so late on a Monday so I knew it had to be important. "Hold that thought for a second, Ally. I gotta take this." I walked out of the practice room while I clicked a couple buttons to answer the call.

Ally POV

Austin made everything so hard to say. I couldn't believe how many times I tried to tell him the truth and he ignored me or something just happened to come up at that moment.

It didn't matter anyway because in 3 weeks, this baby would be history. The only bad thing about that was Austin would be even madder because he was totally against the idea in the first place. Even if I did get a chance to tell him about how I slept with Dallas that night, too, he'd go on and on about how I didn't tell him earlier and then we'd be back to square 1.

I thought it would be much easier to tell Dallas and see if he would understand. Oh, Dallas's big, brown, forgiving eyes. My own eyes started watering at the thought of Dallas. But, enough of feeling sorry for myself. It was time to face the music.

Just as I was about to grab my keys, cell and sweater I heard a knock at the door. "Go away, Austin!"

The knock came again. I walked angrily up to the door and pulled it open.

"Oh. Hey, Dallas."

* * *

A/N: perfecto! Now I have your attention. The more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll post. This story is getting somewhere. I'm thinking I should stop between 15 and 20 chapters then I can write a review. What do ya say, huh? Leave me a review or PM and I'll see what I can do. Watup? Lates


	8. One Down, One To Go

A/N: sup? I have done chapter 8 and I am getting started on chapter 9. Chapter 9 is going to be jam packed with drama. Some characters are a little OOC just to warn ya. So, shout out to the members and the guests who reviewed. (If you did reviewed, pay no attention to this message) Y'all best get off your lazy asses and review my story or imma say nutin bout y'all when i'm famous for this story (no offense :) ). Enjoy!

* * *

Ally POV

Dallas, really? I was trying so hard to keep just those 2 words locked tight inside my mouth. Of course I was going to tell him what was going on, but seeing him right in front of me as I was about to head out made my palms sweat twice as bad. At least if I was going to Dallas myself, I could debate along the way whether it was a good idea to do it then or not. Now... there was no backing down.

"Ally?"

"Yeah, um, hey Dallas. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to wait but I feel that now would be best to say it."

"W-wait for what?" By the tone of his voice, I just knew he was going to say we need to talk about... that night.

"Ally, why don't we sit down?" He told me, gesturing to the seats by the soundboard.

"Okay..." I replied, trying to play along.

"Look, Ally, I'm not sure how to say this but I can't apologize for what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell that you're playing me. I see it in your eyes."

"No, seriously, I have zero clue about what you mean." I lied right to his face.

"I'm talking about last Friday down at the club when we..."

"Oh yeah. Right."

"That is what I can't apologize for."

"Okay, you've lost me again."

"Right, okay, look." He was getting a little frustrated now. "You know how when a guy knocks up a girl, he comes to her and says it was a mistake and apologizes?"

"Sure."

"Well, I don't feel that what we did was a mistake."

My heart skipped a beat. Dallas was implying that he enjoyed that night. I mean, I can't say I didn't because I did. The only thing stopping me from telling him was... my kid (huh, I never thought I'd like the sound of that: my kid...)

"Dallas. I have something important to tell you too. I am, uh, pregnant."

I was preparing myself for the wide open mouth and the panicking that I got from Austin. But, to my surprise, Dallas smiled.

"Ally, I know. I've known since I stepped into this room today."

"What. How?"

"I see through you. You're acting exactly the same way that Cassidy was when she told me she was pregnant."

"How do you know how she was acting if you were in two different states?"

"Well, firstly, I could hear her teeth chattering through the phone." we chuckled.

"I know there's something else you need to tell me, Ally. Come on, I won't bite." He encouraged. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Dallas... you and I both know that I we slept together. The only person who doesn't know that is Austin."

"Why does Austin have to know?"

"Well... he's my partner and my best friend. He should know, right?" My voice was squeaky and shaking.

"Ally, come on. Tell me the truth. Please."

It was time to get it out no matter how hard.

"Alrighty, then. Here goes nothing." I faced my head down, interlinked my fingers and forced the crocodile tears to come running down (you know, just for effect).

"Dallas, that night, I was drunk. Like totally drunk."

"Then how did you get out of the-"

"Okay, maybe not totally drunk, but drunk enough to do something stupid."

"Like what?"

"Okay, well I can only really tell you what I remember from that night. The rest was kind of a blur."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, Austin was trying to get me in his car and he, Trish, Dez and I were going home, I think. Although I didn't wake up at home. So, anyway, we got to some place and my head was starting to get back together little by little but..."

"But?"

"Austin was in the room and I just couldn't help myself."

"Ally, you slept with two different guys in the same night?"

"I guess I could've just said that." I felt one of the tears come down. Only, it wasn't fake tears.

"Dallas, I swear it was the alcohol talking. I'd never do that for real."

"Ally, you're a good girl and I trust you." Dallas smiled and put his hand around my shoulders. I felt safe in his arms.

"I-I... wait. You aren't mad at me?"

"Why should I be?"

"No, nothing. I mean, I don't actually mind being pregnant..." Total lie, by the way. "... it's just that I don't know who the father of this baby is, now."

Dallas' eyes darted right down to my stomach. He looked a bit disheartened, finding out that the baby could belong to another guy.

"Dallas, what are you thinking about?"

"If I could get full custody of Cherry."

"Why? I mean, not that it's a bad thing, but...what took your mind there?"

"If this baby was mine for sure, Cherry would have a little brother or sister. Or even both if they're twins!" One corner of his lips rose up and he took my hands in his. "Ally, I will be with you through thick and thin. Even if this baby does turn out to be Austin's, I will be by your side. Just yell or whisper. Whatever suits you at that time. I know how hormonal pregnant women can get." We laughed for a second before I heard the door handle twist open.

It was Trish. Oh no, I totally forgot! She texted me for an emergency Team Austin meeting today.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Trish asked.

"Uh, hi Trish. Dallas and I were just discussing... you know... the, uh... how...-"

"Calculus. You know with the numbers...and stuff." Dallas saved me even if he did have 'I'm a liar' written in bold across his forehead.

"Right. Smart people stuff." Trish didn't buy it, but she was too lazy to investigate (surprise; surprise).

"So, Dallas, let me walk you out. I totally forgot we have a meeting here now. I know! Why done we continue that calculus stuff tomorrow?"

"Oh, right. Of course." We walked out of the practice room and I shut the door behind us.

"Look, Dallas. I am going to try and explain this whole thing to Austin... for the 5th time." I muttered. "You just go home, soak it all in, and I will organize for the 3 of us to have lunch together and talk things out."

"Sure. Just... I know it's like 9 o'clock already but, before you go to sleep, call or text me to let me know how Austin took it."

"Of course." I replied.

Dallas was about half way down the stairs when he turned back around.

"Ally... I love you." He half-smiled, winked then strolled out the door, meeting Austin on his way.

Damn. Life can be something, alright.

* * *

A/N: zayuuum! Ya gotta bae or nah? Ya tryna date or nah? (#Vine #insidejoke- if you've seen it let me know and we can be besties just not if you're some freaky, perverted weirdo). Pls check out Siblings and Cheating is the only option by allyaa200. They are really good! So, review. 'Nuff said :)

Genesis x


	9. Screwed!

A/N: I think I deserve a round of applause *cue applause*. I am literally floating in revision notes for my exams this week (seriously, you should see my bedroom) and I managed to get u another chapter. I apologize to anyone who was hoping fir Auslly but for now, y'all gon' have to put up with it (I promise you are in for a surprise!)

Love you always!

* * *

Austin POV

I was walking into Sonic Boom when I saw Dallas. He was leaving and he was a little sad, to be honest. Ally looked worse though.

"What's going on, Ally?" She just ignored my question and told me that I was late for the meeting. As if half a second was gonna make a difference.

"Austin, I have something important to tell you." And now we were back to the original question. "I don't want you to say or do anything because if you do, I'll never tell you anything again. That is... if we're still friends." Ally's face looked really depressed. Maybe it was just a hormonal thing.

We entered the Practice room where Trish and Dez were already waiting (huh, I guess I was a little late).

"Take a seat, Austin. I have something really important to tell you."

"Ally, it is getting really late so I don't have time for this. My parents made my curfew earlier because my grades were going down. Something about not getting enough sleep."

"Look who's stalling now." Trish remarked. I ignored her and encouraged Ally to continue.

"So, as you all know, I am pregnant."

"Wow. It must be cool to be pregnant." Dez said looking to the ceiling. And then he carried on. "Imagine if guys could get pregnant. Then would the baby have to come out his-"

"Dez! We have no time to discuss this. Number one because eww! And number two because we learnt about conception in that sex ed class we had last semester."

"Trish, you know Dez, he's barely awake now." Ally told Trish as we all looked to Dez who let out a deep, rumbling snore.

"You know what? Let's continue without him." I told Trish and Ally.

"So, before I start, I just want you guys to know that I do not want anyone to hate me or Austin because this is mostly my fault, not his and hate is a strong word which should never be used against someone especially against your best friends which is why-"

"Ally, would it kill you to... GET A MOVE ON?!" Trish bellowed.

The anxiety and hesitation was clear in Ally's face and actions.

"Sorry. I don't think I am going to be able to get this out tonight. I-I just can't. I'm sorry I wasted your time, guys. Austin, I'll, uh, see you at rehearsals tomorrow morning."

"Ally, tomorrow's Monday. We'll be at school." I reminded her.

"Right, then. I'll see you at school."

"Ally. Come on. You can't just call us over, stall and then expect us to leave without an explanation."

"Austin-"

"Ally..."

I stood up and walked over to her. I cupped her pale cheeks in my palms and slowly, salty tears fell from her eyes. So, I kissed her. She tasted like cherry lip gloss and sea water.

"Austin... Austin?" She said between kisses. "Austin. No, stop. Just... stop." She pulled away abruptly.

"Trish, Dez, could you give us a moment?"

"Sure. I gotta get going now anyway. I hope I see you in school tomorrow. Austin, text me if there's anything I need to know." Trish smiled sympathetically.

I was getting a bit worried now. Whenever Ally can't say stuff in front of Trish and Dez it is always a sign that she has bad news.

Trish and Dez left the room and me and Ally were looking at each other from opposite sides of the room awkwardly.

"So... what's going on?" I asked Ally.

"Austin, it's about my baby."

I lightly chuckled. "Ally, you called it 'your' baby. Does that mean you aren't getting an abortion?"

"I took into account what you said and I thought that it'd be really cruel to kill a living creature. Especially one that I can actually call mine."

"You mean 'ours'." I corrected her.

"You see, that's where the complication's at. I know I am the mom of the baby, but... I'm not entirely sure that, well... you are the dad."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Austin, I had sex with Dallas that same night."

"How is that even possible? You were with me the whole night."

"Well, long story short, Dallas and I were in the wine cellar, storage, whatever you wanna call it-"

"Ally, get to the point."

"Well, I saw him when I went out to get some air and, he was telling me about how he got Cassidy pregnant but he didn't like her anymore so he stayed here just to make money so she could have some cash left over to look after the baby on her own and he just looked so cute and I couldn't help myself."

"That still doesn't explain how you came back drunk."

"Well, we had just drank a full bottle of Jack Daniels and three and a half bottles of champagne. Of course I was drunk."

"Ally." I sighed in disappointment because I might not have been the father of Ally's baby but also because I knew Ally and this was so not like her at all.

"Austin, please don't be mad."

"Ally, I wouldn't be as mad as I am now if you'd told me earlier."

"Don't you think I tried? You were so hyped about being a dad that you wouldn't give me a chance to tell you. This is why I wanted to get an abortion, so you wouldn't have to deal with this burden. You know, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this problem anyway!" Ally yelled angrily. seeing her angry only made me angrier.

"How would we know, Ally? You went and fucked Dallas before you came to me!"

"I didn't come to you. You just decided that you would have sex with me when you knew I was drunk. So, don't try and pin this one on me."

"How is it my fault that you just happened to become a drunk slut over night?"

Ally's Iip started to quiver. I instantly regretted those words and I could see that Ally was more than hurt by what I said.

She gave me no chance to apologize and stormed out of the room. Maybe I was witnessing the end of Austin and Ally...

* * *

A/N: I am going to get another chapter up as soon as I get the chance. I really wish I could make a living off of writing for you guys but unfortunately, reality comes first. I hope you enjoyed the chapter because this is just the beginning of a rollercoaster ride (I hope you brought spare underwear because after reading this, it'll no longer be white...)

Genesis x


	10. I choose Dallas?

A/N: I am so so so sorry, guys. I have been studying so hard for my exams. Guess what? I aced them all! Thank you for being patient and for that, I hereby present you with the longest chapter of this story (so far). I am brainstorming ideas for a sequel but we'll see how this one goes first. Some of you might be a little pissed off with this chapter because, well... that is for you to read and review! Enjoy this chappie, my peeps!

* * *

Ally POV

One week later...

Austin's words haunted me. I couldn't believe after all I had been through, he still had the nerve to call me a slut. Argh! I felt hatred and I missed him at the same time. How could he say such a thing to me?

It had been a week since I had last spoken to Austin other than a couple awkward 'hellos' but other than that, we were probably both drowning in our own regret.

I spent the last few days in Dallas' house. His family took me in l like I was their own since my family had practically disowned me. Dallas and I had been shopping for a crib, some pacifiers and other baby stuff. I was about a month along, not showing but I felt my baby getting bigger everyday.

"Baby, are you ready to go?" Dallas yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

We were on our way to the mall to get some more things. I told Dallas we'd probably get a lot more things from our baby shower (which was also a subtle hint that I was expecting a baby shower).

"Dallas, I'll be down in a minute. I just gotta pee real quick!" I replied.

...

At the mall, Dallas and I just strolled around looking for whatever looked useful. I didn't want Dallas to spend too much money just in case the baby turns out to be Austin's, but he insisted.

As we were walking, I came across a store and peered into the window where I saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Dallas, why don't we check in here?"

"Babies and Whatnot? Ally, the stuff in here costs a fortune. I said I'd help not go broke before I even have any savings."

"Yeah, I know. I, uh... I thought that there might be some things in here that'll give us an idea of what to buy."

Honestly, I wasn't going to buy anymore baby things today. One month along and there is already a nursery set up for the child.

"Alright. Let's go in then." I could tell that Dallas was reluctant, but I ignored it.

The store was full of so many things. It was like 'maternity wonderland'. I didn't even wait for Dallas and I went deep into the store looking mesmerized by everything I saw. So mesmerized that I forgot the real reason I had pressured Dallas to come in here.

I noticed the blond hair of the sales assistant again and I squinted to get a closer look. It was Austin.

"Good morning, ma'am. How may I help you?" Austin greeted a customer.

"Well, son, my daughter is pregnant and she will be giving birth really soon. I was wondering if you had anything that I could give to her as a late gift? You know, something that screams 'Grammy gave this to me'?"

"Well, firstly, congratulations, ma'am. You must be proud to be a grandma."

"Oh, why thank you, dear."

"You're welcome. And, what I'd suggest is you get a really nice gift box and fill it with all sorts of things a newborn baby would need. Pacifiers are on aisle 2, diapers are also on aisle 2 and clothes are on aisle 6. If there is anything else you would like, there are many other sales assistants who can help."

I had never seen Austin so happy before. He looked so happy without me. Or maybe smiling was part of the job. I was surprised at the small talk he was making with the customers. He was never one to have a full-on conversation with strangers.

All of a sudden, a finger tapped my shoulder.

"Ally, what are you looking at?" Dallas asked me.

"Uh, n-nothing, sweetie, just looking for stuff."

"On the spot? Ally, who were you looking at?"

I didn't even have to answer because Dallas' eye caught Austin's blond hair.

"Oh. Austin." Dallas commented.

"Look, Dallas, it's nothing. Let's just do what we came to do and leave, okay. I don't even want to see him."

"Sure. You know I love you Ally?"

Of course I knew he loved me and I had to admit, I was beginning to fall in love as well. His only mistake was saying my name out loud. At the sound of my name, Austin's eyes darted to my direction. I was frozen in shock.

"Ally..." he whispered.

...

Austin POV

I followed Ally all the way from the mall to Sonic Boom where she bolted up the stairs and into the practice room. Of course Dallas got pissed off and left so I knew now was my chance to talk to Ally. A week without her sweet voice bouncing against my eardrums was like a year without rain.

"Ally...?" I knocked on the door

of the practice room.

"Austin, please I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Ally, come on. Please open up. We're gonna have to talk about this sooner or later."

"Well, in that case... I pick later." she spat at me.

"Ally, I am gonna count to 3 and if you don't open up, I will knock the door down."

"Go ahead. After all, you've already knocked down everything that used to be me."

"Ally, I know you're heartbroken and I have to apologize to you in person."

When I heard no reply I knew Ally was really hurting. And so was I. Leaning my head against the door, I sucked in a deep breath. How could I have been so careless? Of all people, I chose Ally to hurt! Damn me.

All of a sudden, I felt the door handle turn against my lower back. I fell backwards onto my ass and stared up into Ally's eyes. They were red and swollen.

"You were apologizing?"

"Uh, y-yeah of course... but, Ally we have to talk about this."

"Austin. You came here to say you were sorry. Can you get on with it. Please?"

"Ally," I shut the door of the practice room and locked it. Tight.

"Austin, what are you doing?" Ally asked nervously.

"Well. Ally, I am not leaving until we talk about this."

"Austin, there is nothing to talk about. All I wanted was to hear an apology so everything can go back to normal."

"Yeah, I am going to apologize because I agree. Calling you what I called you was uncalled for. I honestly did not mean any of that. So, I am sorry."

"Well, in that case... Austin, I apologize too."

"Ally, you don't have to-"

"Yes. Yes, I do. I should've been more responsible. Looking back, I just can't believe that this is me now. I am pregnant."

"Ally, don't beat yourself up for this. I mean, everyone makes mistakes, but it takes a real man to admit it."

"Austin?" Ally took a couple steps closer to me until I could feel her hot breath tickle my face.

"Yeah, Ally?"

"I'm a girl." she chuckled a little until we both broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Well..." I went to sit down at the piano.

"Austin, it was really nice to hear an apology from you. I can't imagine how it must've been for you to-"

"You know what? Ally, cut the act! We both know there are more important things that need to be discussed."

Ally gave me a blank expression.

"Look, I am sorry for blowing up, but you being pregnant is a big deal whether I am the father or not."

"Right now I think you need to relax because you are more stressed than I am."

"Yeah. Yeah... I guess I am. Come on, sit. Let's be mature about this."

"Exactly." Ally came and sat next to me at the piano.

"Right, so...?"

"Don't make this any more awkward, Austin. I Know what you are thinking. Am I going to choose you or Dallas?"

"Am I really that transparent?"

Ally gave me a pitiful smile. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw my reflection in her pearly white teeth.

"Yeah, I can see through you Austin."

"Is that a hormonal thing or..?"

We laughed for a while.

"What is with you guys and hormones? You guys are constantly asking me if everything I do is down to hormones. Damn!"

"Who's you guys? Oh, right. Dallas and I."

"Austin-"

"No, Ally. I know you don't want me to do this but, you are going to have to choose between us. Is it going to be me or Dallas?"

"Austin, you can't expect me to make a choice on the spot like this! I-I need time to think."

"Wh-what?"

"What do you mean 'what', Austin? I can't decide when you just throw the question in my face!"

"Well, does Mr. Hale give you time to think in the Monday pop quiz?"

"What are you talking about?" Ally asked with a confused expression.

"What I mean is, sometimes you have to make decisions on the spot."

"Maybe I don't want to decide now. Life isn't guesswork, Austin."

Ally walked away from the piano frowning. She muttered under her breath, "Dallas would never make me do something like this."

My heart burned at the sound of that.

"I knew it!"

"Austin, I didn't mean that. It just slipped out!"

"Ally, I don't want to hear it. I am done. I can't believe I ever thought this would work out. After all our past efforts I actually still had faith. Well, you know what?! FAITH IS A MYTH!"

I slammed the door of the practice room shut and slid down against the door on the other side. A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought back to the times Ally and I had together.

For a while, there was silence. Then I heard a fist bang against the door.

"Well, maybe faith is a myth! Hell, I would've chosen Dallas anyway! Austin means nothing to me now. From now on, it's Dallas and Ally."

Ally POV

It felt good to get all that out. But, I wasn't entirely sure whether I meant it or not.

All of a sudden, I heard shuffling against the door. Then I heard retreating footsteps. I opened the door to see Austin running down the stairs.

"Austin-"

"Ally, forget it. I'm not in the mood right now. If it is gonna be you and Dallas from now on, let it be. I just hope you guys are happy. Oh and, uh... if the baby is mine, tell them I loved them."

"Austin, where are you going?"

"I am going on tour. I'll see you in 6 months, Ally."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. There is more Dally than Auslly but trust me guys, there is so much more to this story and I cannot wait for the next couple of chapters cos y'all are in for a surprise...

Y'all come back now, ya har?

Genesis x


	11. IMPORTANT AN & Spoiler Alert!

A/N: To all of you who were expecting Auslly:

I am going to make one really long chapter based on a couple months of Ally's pregnancy. After that, I am going to do a chapter on Ally's first couple days with her kid. Dont worry, Austin will return and they will live happily ever after (its all lies). Dallas will return and then all will NOT be fine... can you say drama?!

I appreciate all yout reviews and stuff, guys! And just in case any more of you were wondering how Ally had *clears throat* twice in one night... I dont know! I'm thirteen, dude: this stuff just pops into my head and I slap a title on it. There is no logical explanation to why this all happened. I just wanted to write a dramatic fanfic. Anyhoo, that is all my dearest-s.

I love you all! Have a nice Thursday Afternoooooooon :)

Genesis x


	12. Wet Dreams and Pregnancies

A/N: filler chapter but it does have some important information. You might want to remember this for the sequel (okay, fine, you caught me! I am doing a sequel). So, I hope you enjoy this chappie and the Auslly drama will soon resume my friends ;)

* * *

Austin POV

It was a month into my tour, but counting every second away from Ally made every month seem like a year.

Today, Dez was supposed to meet Trish and I in New York. Ah, The Big Apple. It seems like just yesterday Emma Ross was forcefully ripping hair from my head so she could clone me. But there is only Austin Moon. Period.

I was in the kitchen of the tour bus when Trish walked in, yawning.

"Morning, Austin."

"Hey... Trish?"

"What's up?" She asked tiredly.

"Nothing, it's just have you looked in any mirrors recently?"

"It's my hair isn't it? Well, beauty is painful. It's a miracle my hair straightener still works, actually."

"Mmm... yeah, um... well, the tour bus company is already complaining that you've cracked too many mirrors, so..."

"Hmph! Don't be surprised if somebody receives a very strong worded letter at lunch."

In the last 30 days, I'd gotten to know more about Trish than I thought. In fact, she is actually quite beautiful. The way her ebony hair flows down to just the right length. When she gets angry, her eyes bulge and you can see the chocolate brown just perfectly. Well, you know, not now.

But if Trish and I weren't in business together and really good friends, I'd totally consider-

"Austin, are you using the faucet in the kitchen?" Trish yelled from the bathroom.

"Why?"

"The water has gone cold in here!" she shrieked.

"Alright, well, I'm not using the faucet here. Do you want me to check out the shower?"

"No, I want you to stand there like a lamppost and wait for a shitty bloodhound to come and piss on you(!) Of course I want you to fix it, doofus!"

Wow, is it me or is Trish's angry voice kind of sexy?

(Too pervy? Yeah, I thought so.)

Lucky for Trish, I was already outside the bathroom door. I knocked once and without waiting for a reply, barged in.

"Argh, Austin! I would've yelled when I was decent!" Trish spat while scrambling for her towel.

"I-I am so sorry, Trish. I wasn't thinking."

"What you should be thinking about is when you are gonna get out and let me get some clothes, idiot! "

Trish was right. But, in my defense, I'd never actually seen a girl fully naked before. I just stood there. Gobsmacked (and also trying to cover up the sudden rise in my pants...).

"Trish... you're beautiful." Was all I could say then.

"Th-thank you, but Austin you need to get out. Now." Trish pointed to the bathroom door.

I headed for the door and heard Trish sigh in relief. As far as she knew, I was going elsewhere. But, I had different plans.

As I reached the doorknob, I twisted the lock. Once Trish heard the click, her breathing began to speed up again.

"Austin, get out. Please. Come on, don't do this." Trish begged.

"Trish, you and I both know you want this more than I do."

"Austin I can't."

I stroked along her cheek with the back of my pointer finger. She shivered under my touch.

"Austin, what about Ally?" Trish was panting. I saw the lust in her eyes.

"Ally doesn't love me anymore. She said so herself."

"So, are we actually gonna..."

"We are all alone. Might as well. After all, they say sex is more effective than coffee at waking you up."

"Wow, I like a guy who knows his stuff."

"Yeah? Well, don't expect too much from me."

Within seconds, Trish and I were on the kitchen counter...

"Argghh!"

I darted out of my bed and began pacing.

"Huh? Austin, what's wrong? Dude, it's 4 o'clock." Dez said.

Trish yawned and rubbed her eyes. After that dream, I couldn't even look at her. I mean, I knew it was normal for guys to get wet dreams but this was just too extreme!

"Austin? What happened?" Trish asked pitifully.

"Nothing, nothing. It was just a nightmare."

"Well. I am gonna go back to sleep. Good night Austin and Dez." Trish crawled back into her bed.

"Dez, buddy, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sleep does sound real good right now." Dez faked a tired stretch and tried to sneak back into bed.

"Dez. Please?"

"Fine. Let's go into the kitchen so we don't wake Trish up."

I followed Dez into the kitchen and we sat down. He grabbed some water out of the fridge for us.

"So, shoot."

"I had a nightmare. Well, I'm not sure if nightmare would be the word to describe it but it was definitely scary."

"Well, that's my cue to leave." Dez stood up.

"Dez?! I've barely started."

"Austin, you know how freaked out I get when you tell me scary things."

"Just please listen."

"Fine." Dez sat back down and began to chew on some carrot sticks (God knows where he got carrot sticks from...).

"So, I had a wet dream about Trish and I."

"Austin?"

"Hmm?"

"My cue to leave was a minute ago and you insisted that I stay. Now you are just begging me to go."

I gave Dez "the look" and he agreed to listen (finally). I told him everything and for the first time ever, I saw sympathy in his face.

"Austin, I just have one question?"

"Why are you going crazy over this?"

"Dez, what if this dream means something? I can't ruin the friendship Trish and I have. I know I am talking like this dream was reality but I am mentally debating the fact whether it could actually come to be reality."

"Austin, there is nothing to be worried about. Look, I am not supposed to tell you this but Trish is pregnant already."

"What? With who?"

"Hmm, let me think (!) Her boyfriend, Jace!"

"Whoa. I never expected this. Why did she tell you and not me?"

"Firstly, I know where and how to get the juice and second, she probably didn't want you worrying about her when you have your own matters to take into consideration."

"So, two of my best friends are pregnant? I did not see that coming. But the good news is that I don't see any chance of my dream coming true."

"Nope. Now, can I go to sleep, please?" Dez asked.

I just gestured to the bedroom and Dez literally gallopped away. I sat at the table with my head in my hands. Life...

* * *

A/N: did ya like or nah? I wanted to do something a little different than most stories but dont worry, like I said: its a filler. There is nothing going on between Austin and Trish. This chapter was just a way for me to get the point across that TRISH IS PREGNANT TOO! I might re-unite Trish and Ally. There aren't going to be anymore chapters during Austin's tour but definitely during Ally and Trish's pregnancies. Ummm, yeah! If you have anymore ideas let me know. Oh, and I know the story is taking so many twists and turns so let me just summarize the past events:

Ally, Dez, Austin and Trish go to a nightclub and Ally gets drunk.

In the same night, Ally somehow sleeps with Dallas and Austin and gets pregnant.

She wants to get rid of the baby but, when Austin finds out, he convinces her to keep it.

Ally now has to think of a way to tell Austin and Dallas that either one of them could be the father of her baby.

Unfortunately it doesn't end well. It causes problems between Austin and Ally and soon after, Ally finds herself falling for Dallas.

After a huge argument, Austin is suddenly due to go on tour for 6 months along with Dez and Trish.

A month into his tour, Austin finds out Trish is pregnant as well as Ally.

Then it all goes on from there...

Hope you have enjoyed and continue to enjoy "Baby Daddy Who?"

Genesis x


End file.
